Blood Misanthropy
by Mind Satellite
Summary: Based on Manhunt and inspired by Blood Work, the first Manhunt fanfiction on FF.net. Written by Elrickian, a great author. Read his if you like mine, and for those of you that have read his, I hope you enjoy mine as much. Behold, the second Manhunt fanfic
1. Disclaimer

Author: Mind Satellite  
  
Started: January 30th, 2004  
  
Finished: ---  
  
This fanfic is based on the game Manhunt. I don't own Rockstar, Rockstar North, Rockstar Take two, or anything else Rockstar owns, but I do own a copy of Manhunt for the PlayStation 2 game console. Good console and good game, get them both. This fanfic also contains explicit blood/gore, strong sexual situations, rape, Sodom, and racial terms. If you don't like any of those, don't read this.  
  
Read, and kindly review. 


	2. Chapter 1

(February 6th, 10:10pm)  
  
Behind his desk, there he sat; James Grey, director of the century. Or director of the snuff century, if you prefer. He sat secluded in darkness, watching his old films. After finishing the last four minutes of it, he sighed and clicked off the television abruptly.  
  
James: "Film after film, it's all the same. Nothing new."  
  
He wanted to be like Lionel Starkweather. No. Better than Starkweather. He wanted to live up to his films, and become great and powerful, just like Starkweather. But he could never amount to that, not him. Not anyone.  
  
James: "God dammit!"  
  
He threw the tape across the room and watched it smash against the wall, breaking into several pieces with film everywhere.  
  
James: "I'll never be good enough. Every single one of these shitheads that I use, they always fail. No one lives past The Redcoats. I mean, of course there will be the occasional fuck that gets a bit too far, but I have to do away with him because of his lack of interest in it all."  
  
In order to be great like Starkweather, he needed to find someone good. Someone better, someone with potential. He needed somebody that would enjoy it, and be able to continue on at the same time. Just then, he got an idea. He was going to find somebody who could live up to it, and he knew just the person.  
  
(February 7th, 7:57pm)  
  
On the drive home from the work's 25th anniversary party, Ryan was tired. He didn't have too much to drink, knowing the fact that if he got hammered he'd still have to drive home, and we know how much "fun" that shit is.  
  
Ryan: "Dammit, the Misses is going to kill me."  
  
He'd forgotten that his wife wanted him home before 7:00pm so they could go out to eat. Man, what a night, huh? Ryan Blankenship was 27 years old and happily married with Elizabeth Blankenship, at 25 years of age. Both had been married for 6 years, and hadn't planned of ever leaving each other.  
  
Ryan: "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
Ryan pulled up in the driveway quickly as possible, parking slightly crooked. He didn't bother turning off the engine, so he hopped out of his car and ran inside.  
  
Ryan: "Liz, I'm home!"  
  
He looked around the house for her, but couldn't find her. He flicked on the light-switch in their bedroom. It was the master bedroom, a large on at that. It had a bathroom and a shower in it. Not to mention a small hot tub enough for three people to fit in. He looked at the comforter and the sheets on the bed. They were messy, out of place. Not the mention that the pillows were scattered about.  
  
Ryan: "What the hell? Liz, why isn't the bed made? You know I've hated making the bed since we were in the 7t grade."  
  
Ryan sighed pitifully and started making the bed and placing the pillows back on top. Just then he heard a muffled yelp in the kitchen. He looked at the bedroom door and tilted his head, waiting for another sound.  
  
Stranger 1: "Hold her still homes! Hold her still!"  
  
Stranger 2: "Shut up! You're starting to sound like a gringo every day you know!"  
  
Ryan took a couple of steps towards the door, listening closely to who these unknown strangers were inside his house.  
  
Stranger 1: "Whatever essay. Let's just fuck this stupid white bitch and find that stupid gringo!"  
  
Stranger 2: "Yeaaaah baby! Who's you're poppy, bitch?"  
  
About a half a minute later, he heard a shrill screams of pain and pleasure. Ryan's eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen, and hit the lights.  
  
As soon as the lights came on, he was fueled by anger, hate, and fear.  
  
His wife, Liz, was being raped by the two strangers, who appeared to be Hispanic, on the kitchen dinner table.  
  
Liz: "RYAN!!! HEL-OOH! MMM! STOP IT!"  
  
Stranger 1: "THERE'S THAT FUCKING VATO! KILL THE GRINGO, KILL THAT WHITE FUCKER!"  
  
Ryan made a dive at one of them, but he was outnumbered by one. One of the Hispanic men pinned him down and jerked his head back,  
  
Stranger 2: "You're too late essay, time for you to be punished homes."  
  
While one of the Hispanic men held him down, the other shoved his wife on her knees and held his member in his right hand while keeping a firm grip on her hair with the other.  
  
Liz: "Ryan! Help me!!"  
  
Stranger 1: "Shut up you white bitch."  
  
The Hispanic man slapped her and crammed his member into her mouth and started to violently force her to give him oral pleasure.  
  
Ryan crammed his eyes shut, but the Hispanic man made him open his eyes.  
  
Stranger 2: "No vato, you gotta see this shit homes!"  
  
Liz let out muffled yells and moans while saliva and some puke dripped from her mouth the man's member.  
  
Stranger 1: "Yeah you white bitch, you know how to suck a dick!"  
  
Ryan: "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU SON OF A-"  
  
Ryan was cut off by a knee to his gut, as the other Hispanic man pulled his member from her mouth.  
  
Stranger 1: "Now you take it in the mouth bitch!"  
  
The Hispanic man ejaculated on her face and in her mouth, while she gagged wildly.  
  
The Hispanic man that got through using Liz grabbed her face and pushed it close to Ryan's.  
  
Stranger 1: "See what happens when you fuck with the Garcia's, bitch!"  
  
Liz let out a small yelp and started to sob hard.  
  
Tears silently streamed from Ryan's eyes as flashes started to pound at his thoughts. He started to remember when he had proposed to her. Their first date in the 7th grade. Their first kiss, their first hug. Everything they had been through and done together seemed like nothing now. To be forced seeing his wife raped, and force to swallow another man's seamen was too much. He felt like this was all his fault. If only he would have been there before 7:00pm.  
  
Stranger 2: "What now gringo! How is your bitch looking now?!"  
  
Liz continued to sob as she stared at him.  
  
Liz: "R-R-Ryan."  
  
Ryan tried to reach a hand out to hold hers, but the Hispanic man holding him back jerked it away.  
  
Ryan: "I'm s-so sorry. I love you."  
  
The Hispanic man holding Liz down grabbed a knife from the table.  
  
Stranger 1: "Enough of this love bullshit, we need to get going homes. Say goodnight, gringos!"  
  
Ryan's eyes widened.  
  
Ryan: "NO!!!"  
  
Liz: "I LOVE YOU-"  
  
Her voice was cut off by a knife being shoved into the small of her back, as the Hispanic man twisted it once and snapping the spine before turning her around and shoving the blade through the front of her throat and out the back. The man then wrenched the knife out the side of her throat and her body fell with a sickening thud, her head dangling at a grotesque angle.  
  
Ryan let out a sob and a scream and muscled the strength to break free of the man's grip and yank the knife out of the other man's hand.  
  
Stranger 1 and 2: "AYE!!!"  
  
Ryan dodged one of the men's punches and grabbed the other, stabbing him in his left eye several times before throwing him violently to the ground. He dodged a kick and anther punch before reaching around the man from behind.  
  
Ryan glared angrily and clenched his teeth.  
  
Ryan: "This is for my wife, you sick son of a bitch."  
  
Ryan cupped the man's mouth and drew his head back, reaching around to rip the knife across his throat, slitting is messily before shoving him forward to the ground.  
  
Sirens arouse as he stood there with blood, sweat, saliva, and tears on his face above the two men and his beloved wife. He started to think how his life will be without her. He looked at the knife, still crying. He wanted to end his life there, so he could be with Elizabeth. He wouldn't. he couldn't. He dropped the knife as the front door bursted open.  
  
A man that looked like a local police officer ran in beside Ryan with a shotgun and aimed it at his head.  
  
Officer: "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"  
  
Author's note: That was just the first chapter of Blood Misanthropy. Read and review, if you will. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 2

(February 7th, 9:32pm)  
  
Store clerk: "HEY! Bring that back here! Grr! Damn these young punks!!!"  
  
He ran across traffic to the other side of the street quickly. He turned around breathing heavily and saw the store clerk waving his fists. All he could do was fall over and laugh.  
  
Tito: "Up yours you old fuck! Oh, and I'm not young!"  
  
His name was Alberto Alvarado, but his friends and family called him Tito. He was 19 years of age and worked for $8:50 an hour at McDonalds. He saw nothing wrong with that. Hell, he just steals his needs until he gets his paycheck. He caught his breath and checked his watch.  
  
Tito: "Arg. Shit, 9:39"  
  
He made his way back to his apartments not too far down the road. He passed loud traffic. The sound of horns, the bright stop lights, and the yelling of the projects filled the air of his little town called Darkane. Doesn't the name just give you the chills? But the fact is that Darkane was one of the most peaceful towns. Nothing bad ever happened, except in the projects  
  
Tito: "Why the shit did I take this?"  
  
He looked at the 2liter soda he stole. He opened it and took a few chugs before tossing it behind his shoulder. As he approached the stairs to his apartment, he was tackled down by a strange man.  
  
Tito: "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"  
  
Tito struggled as the man held him down.  
  
Jeff: "SSH! I work for James, and I'm here to bring your sorry ass to him."  
  
Tito shoved him off, but he only jumped back up as fast as he shoved him off.  
  
Jeff showed no sign of fear and smirked sinisterly.  
  
Jeff: "Bad move, buddy."  
  
Jeff swung once at Tito, socking him in the face. Tito recoiled back and took a swung. Jeff caught his arm and twisted it, pulling it behind Tito's back in an arm-lock.  
  
Tito: "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
Jeff: "YOU."  
  
Tito kicked his leg back, sending Jeff to the ground. Tito spun around and kicked him in his face.  
  
Jeff: "BIG FUCKING MISTAKE-"  
  
Jeff was cut off by Tito's steel-toe crashing into Jeff's nose, making pieces of broken bone fall out his nostrils.  
  
Tito: "Get up you pussy."  
  
Jeff staggered up and Tito grabbed him from behind, then spun him around and hit him hard in the gut before sending three brutal punches into Jeff's face and dumping him to the ground. He than lifted his leg and quickly stomped down onto his skull, shattering it to a bloody mess.  
  
Tito smiled, satisfied.  
  
Tito: "You're not saying shit now, are ya."  
  
Tito's eyes narrowed to the left. He heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps, as if they were growing faster and closer. He jerked around and saw a man with a beanie on, welding an axe and screaming.  
  
Tito: "SHIT!"  
  
The man swung and Tito ducked. Tito lunged at him and threw himself with all his might at the man, bringing him down and forcing the axe from his hands. Tito jumped up and ran to the axe and picked it up.  
  
Tito: "C'mon, get up. Get up!'  
  
Stranger: "You've done it now!"  
  
The man got up and charged at Tito, but Tito spun and Tito found himself behind the man. Tito swung the axe double-handed into the man's side, ripping it out with enough force to spin the man before bringing it down like a hammer into the top of his head, leaving it split wide as the man slumped to the floor.  
  
Just as Tito put the axe down, three men dressed as SWAT officials pinned him down.  
  
SWAT 1: "Call in the truck now!"  
  
Tito: "WHO THE-"  
  
One of the SWAT officials hit him in the bat of his head with a night stick.  
  
SWAT 3: "Quiet you, you know it's good for you."  
  
Two police cars drove up with sirens on, and a SWAT van backed into the lot where Tito was being pinned down by three of the SWAT men.  
  
A police officer exited his vehicle and approached the three men and Tito.  
  
Officer: "So, this is the other man?"  
  
SWAT 1: "Yeah, this is him."  
  
Tito: "Uhh, you may have not heard me, but who the fuck are you people?!"  
  
Again, a SWAT official hit him in the back of his head.  
  
SWAT 3: "I said quiet you!"  
  
SWAT 1: "You, take the man to the car and cuff his ass, then throw him in the back of the van with the other one."  
  
When he said "other one", he wondered what was going on even more, and if there was somebody else kidnapped. Just as he started to think, he was prodded and lifted off his feet by a SWAT man.  
  
He was thrown against one of the police cars and was aching all over.  
  
SWAT 2: "Now cooperate, and I won't have to use force with these cuffs. Got it?"  
  
Tito: "Fuck you!"  
  
Tito kicked the SWAT official in his gut, making him kneel down. Tito threw his head against the door that was open and slammed it shut, shattering his skull and sending brains against the passenger's seat.  
  
The two SWAT men and the police officer maced him and threw him in the back of the van. He heard the voice of another man.  
  
Ryan: "What the fuck."  
  
SWAT 1: "Shit. That one is fucking crazy."  
  
Officer: "Yes, but the other one has more anger.  
  
SWAT 2: "How can you make that accusation?"  
  
As one of the SWAT men got in the van and drove off, the officer looked at the other.  
  
Officer: "Wouldn't you be mad if two strangers, let alone border hopping wet backs, raped you're wife and killed her?"  
  
SWAT 2: "Oh. you do have a point."  
  
Officer: "Yes, I do." 


	4. Chapter 3

(February 7th, 11:13pm)  
  
Tito: "For the last fucking time, open this fucking door you shitheads!"  
  
Tito had been pounding on the inside of the van that had came to a stop a half an hour ago. After merciless pounding, he gave up.  
  
Tito: "Fuck. No use, they've probably just left us in here to rot our fucking faces off."  
  
He slumped and sat down in a corner of the dimly lit van. He lifted his head to get a look at Ryan, but he was curled up in a fetal-like position with his head down.  
  
Tito: "So. who the hell are you?"  
  
No response. He figured he'd try again, so he scooted right up next to him and prodded him gently. Ryan flinched nervously and threw his hands around Tito's neck.  
  
Ryan: "Look here. I lost my wife due to two mother fucking beaners, and you know what? You're Mexican, so don't expect me to get along with you."  
  
He let go and Tito looked at him strangely, with slight fear in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his neck.  
  
Tito: "Well my FUCKING bad."  
  
Ryan glared at him and started to stare lifelessly at the floor. Tito sighed and rubbed his back cautiously.  
  
Tito: "Look. I'm sorry about what happened to you're wife. I wish I could say I've been through the same thing, but I haven't. Just, life moves on. So you need to move on. And you don't have to get along with me, let alone look at me, but for now we need to cool down and watch each other's backs so we can survive. Alright?"  
  
He didn't get a response. He sighed and stood up, proceeding to try and break the door down again. Right as he was about to throw himself into the doors, he stopped.  
  
Ryan: ".Yeah, alright."  
  
Tito looked at him and smiled.  
  
Tito: "Now that's what I'm fuckin' talking about. Now help me open this fucking door, it's killing me-"  
  
Ryan pushed him aside and looked at the right side of the doors where he saw a small iron pipe being used as a latch.  
  
Ryan: "Well you see, first you take out this pipe, THEN you open the door you half-ass."  
  
Tito narrowed his eyes and blushed slightly.  
  
Tito: "Shut it."  
  
Ryan hopped out of the van and observed his surroundings. From what he could tell, they were in some abandoned city. He walked around the corner and looked at a small box.  
  
Ryan: "Hey, bring that pipe over here, I found something."  
  
Tito grabbed the iron pipe and proceeded to jog over to him, but stopped for a moment to look around.  
  
Tito: "Well, this sure as hell isn't Darkane."  
  
Ryan: "Hand me the pipe."  
  
Tito tossed him the pipe and turned back around the stare at the starless sky. It seemed as if somebody had bombed the sky.  
  
Ryan took the pipe and slammed it against the small lock on the box. He opened the lid and looked in it. There were two earbuds, a screwdriver, and a tazer. He picked up the earbuds and gave Tito one, while popping the other one in his ear. Tito: "What the hell is this?"  
  
Tito eyed the earbud suspiciously and looked at the two other items in the box.  
  
Ryan: "It's an earpiece, put it in."  
  
Tito shrugged and put it in without a word. He put it in the wrong ear, so he took it out and popped it in his right ear.  
  
Tito: "What are those other thingies?"  
  
Ryan picked up the tazer and the screwdriver. He gave Tito the screwdriver and kept the tazer.  
  
Tito: "How come you get the tazer?"  
  
Ryan: "Because I said so."  
  
Tito: "Grr."  
  
As soon as Ryan stood up from his crouched position, static filled the earbuds and a voice came on."  
  
Voice: "Well now, it's about time you two got here. I thought you guys would be locked in that god-forsaken van for life."  
  
Ryan narrowed his eyes and Tito looked around, paranoid.  
  
Ryan: "Who is this?!"  
  
Tito: ".Is this God?"  
  
There was a laugh on the other side.  
  
Voice: "No, I'm not God. But I will be for the time being. You two are my little. toys. You two will have your freedom. But not just yet. You two have to do everything and anything I say, or your lives are over."  
  
Ryan: "Wait. are you trying to re-inact the fucking snuff film murders in 2006?"  
  
There was a small snicker.  
  
Voice: "You could say that. My name is. not important to you right now. All you need to know is that you will die if you don't obey me."  
  
Tito: "What? Snuff film murders?"  
  
Ryan: "Yeah. In 2006, some fuckhead kidnapped a group of people, put them in the Atlantic and made them do whatever the fuck he pleased. Didn't you see the headlines? They called it "The blood work of the century."  
  
There was another laugh.  
  
Voice: "Well folks, let the games begin." 


End file.
